


The Last Goodbye

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Job, M/M, Omg I love these two, PWP, Sadness, Sex, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and company are preparing for their journey to the misty mountains while staying in rivendell. Thorin feels as if this may be his last chance to spend with the one person he has always loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So the song is the last good bye its the song on the hobbit three soundtrack. It is unbeta read and this kinda just hit like omg what if they were sharing a beautiful moment? Yeah... its PWP as well lol
> 
> If you like please review!

Night is now falling, so ends this day  
The road is now calling and I must away

Over hill and under tree,  
Through lands whenever light is sharp  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
Under clouds, beneath the stars, over snow on winter’s morn  
I turn at last, to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell

We came all this way, but now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen,  
But I don’t regret, nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

The last homely home of Elrond was beautiful and everything was relaxing. After drinking songs, and Kili making a fool of himself by saying he fancied a male elf as well as a great food fight the night was dwindling. Many of the dwarves had bathed and were now settling down for a good night’s rest before a quick leave in the morning.

Thorin was not one of them. He paced back and forth in the room he had all to himself. He hadn’t had that in many months though he loved sharing everything with the dwarves that risked their lives to come with him. They had faced many dangers and even out ran an orc and warg pack. Thorin just couldn’t relax as he was trying to plan everything for their still long journey a head of them. Weeks, if not a month or two before they could make it to the lonely mountain, where Erebor once laid and a dragon still had its claws dug in.

A knock resounded on his door and he tensed, having known all of the company had went to bed. Well, he didn’t know that one, a faithful friend and guard had stayed awake. “Enter.” He growled out gently as the door swung open to a tired looking Dwalin. Dwalin entered, bowed and then shut the door slowly.

“Ye don’t look any more relaxed than when we were on the road.” He commented with a chuckle as Thorin glared.

“I see you have relaxed. Where is all of your armor hmm?” He asked, nodding towards the male who was clad only in his dirtied tunic, and breeches and boots. All the armor, furs, weapons and the like were shed and he looked so much smaller, even though he was still large for a dwarf.

“My room, I was trying to sleep but I figured ye would need someone to talk to. Everyone else is already out like a light.” He commented as he crossed his arms. “Did ye even take a bath?” He asked his elder who shook his head.

“Of course not, you all were sullying the water with your filth.” He sneered but then smiled, it was a faint one but that gave Dwalin hope that things were going to be okay. After all, it was rare to see a smile from his king and even much more now that they were on the road. 

“Come,” Dwalin urged as he moved closer, their bodies almost touching. He slowly stripped the armor and furs off of his friend as he looked down at him. “Come take a shower with me then. The elves sure know how to live it up.” He chuckled as Thorin balked but then sighed, his shoulders heaving forward. A warm bath or shower sounded wonderful since they were all used to being covered in filth or they were bathing in cold rivers.

“Fine, lead the way.” He murmured, moving with Dwalin slowly. They made it to a private bathroom that Dwalin had asked for, and it was ready. A fountain of an elf stood, with water spilling out and instantly, Thorin knew it was hot water. The bath itself was large, large enough for them both and Dwalin held no shame as he was already naked and climbing in. “Didn’t you already take a shower, Dwalin?” Thorin asked as Dwalin grinned.

“Can’t help it I like bein clean ye gonna join or what?” Dwalin teased splashing the water at Thorin. The water itself, hit just above his hips as he stood. A sigh escaped his lips and he easily stripped then slowly slipped in, groaning at the relief of the water. It felt delicious against his aching body. Dwalin was soon on him, running some soap along his body and working the tense muscles and knots out of Thorin’s back.

The touch just wasn’t that of a shield brother or that of just a friend. The touch was that of a lover, a lover wanting to help and relax his love. A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips as he shuddered under the touches and ministrations of Dwalin. They had shared many things together. Even though Thorin was almost 30 years older, they had both lost their virginities to one another and had had an affair for quite some time. Though, they hadn’t done or touched one another in years, but the past was still there for them to remember. Dwalins lips found the shoulder of Thorin as he rubbed gently, before dropping the soap as he wrapped his arms around him.

“This will be the last wee bit of luxury we have until we can retake the mountain, my king. Please, let me help you relax.” He begged almost as his rough, calloused hands moved down and cupped him between his legs. Thorin visibly shuddered and groaned out as he arched up, his mouth open before he stuttered.

“Y-yes, just this last time, Dwalin.” He murmured out, his eyes falling shut. “My love, please show me what I haven’t had for many years.” Dwalin happily bent in and stole Thorin’s lips into a rough kiss, their beards scratching each other. Thorin normally fought for dominance but he submitted under the younger dwarf who happily took over exploring his king’s mouth. His own body was betraying himself and growing hard as he pressed against his back. It had been way too long since they had last been together. 

Thorin’s own body responded and was growing in the rough hands that stroked and tugged gently. When he fully grew to size, Dwalin happily started to roughly stroke him, making the king mewl out and thrust into the hand. “I don’t have any oil, it will hurt my king.” Dwalin rasped in his ear.

“Please, I will need the pain as a reminder.” Thorin panted as he bent over, grabbing a hold of the fountain for leverage. His legs were splayed and his ass thrust up to show the perfect roundness to Dwalin. Dwalin sighed happily as he bit his lip and ran a hand down, stroking the hole tenderly and watching Thorin’s whole body respond easily enough. He grabbed the soap and decided that was probably their best bet. He soaped up his crack and then his fingers, slowly slipping one into the unforgiving heat. A groan escaped Thorin’s lips as he arched. It was hard to tell if that was in pain or pleasure but he didn’t ask him to stop and so he kept going. 

Once Thorin was moaning and arching and asking for more, Dwalin stopped and soaped himself up and quickly pressed in between his legs and groaning as he pressed up. He slipped in easily and Thorin yielded as he cried out and whimpered. His eyes were screwed shut as he attempted to hold back the tears he felt that wanted to fall but he dare not let them fall.

A groan escaped Dwalin’s lips as he held his hips, thrusting in and out as he kissed his lips on Thorin’s shoulder as he pounded him roughly. Thorin was whimpering and crying out as he held tightly to the fountain, his body bouncing back and wanting, no needing more. “Close” He groaned out loudly as his hand went down and he started to jerk himself roughly in time with the hard pounds of Dwalin. He gasped though when his hand was wrenched off and Dwalin’s was on as he gripped him hard groaning loudly. Dwalin’s body shuddered and he gave a low moan as he felt himself release. Thorin wasn’t too far behind as he arched up and cried his release as it drenched the fountain and Dwalin’s hand which was still working him through it.

A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips and the tears fell slowly. He knew this was probably going to be their last time together. Something in him just made him know for sure and all he could do was sob as Dwalin held his chest to Thorin’s back, shushing him and letting the king get it out.

“My dear friend, even if one or both of us don’t make it through this journey, we will see each other when we go to find our maker.” Dwalin purred against Thorin’s ear.

I bid you all a very fond farewell


End file.
